encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Job 2 Do
__INDEX__ Job 2 Do ( ) ist eine thailändische Reggae-Live-Band aus der Amphoe Kantang um den Sänger Job Bunjob. Die Band tritt vorwiegend bei inländischen Reggae- und Ska-Festivals auf und ist spätestens seit dem Song Doo Ter Tam (Doo Doo Doo)''andere Schreibweise: ''Do Ther Thum (Doo Doo Doo) aus dem Album No War (2005) nicht nur bei den Einheimischen, sondern auch bei Touristen die bekannteste thailändische Reggaeband. Die Band löste landesweit eine regelrechte Reggaebewegung aus.Thailand Spezial – Job 2 Do, Globe M, 17. März 2011.Thai Reggae Band-Job2Do-new Website, Thai Eyes, 16. August 2008. Job Bunjob und Job 2 Do Job Bunjob ( , eigentlich Banjob Polin; * 16. Dezember 1958 in Amphoe Mueang Trang) ist Sänger und Frontmann der Band. Er spielt selbst auch Gitarre, Mandoline, Pong Lang und Mundharmonika. Job wurde als Sohn eines Gummibaumbauern geboren. Im Alter von 15 Jahren ging er zum Studieren nach Bangkok, als 18-Jähriger begann er einen Job in einer Kegelbahn. Vom ersten Ersparten kaufte er sich eine Gitarre, erlernte das Gitarrenspiel autodidaktisch und trat in Bangkoker Bars und Clubs auf. Nach dem Studium beschloss er, sich gänzlich der Musik zu widmen. Bei einem Konzert in Songkhla im Oktober 1983 verliebte er sich in die Engländerin Dorothy „Dorra“ Lemanczyk. Über sie wurde ihm die Musik von Bob Dylan, Bob Marley, Peter Tosh, The Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton, und ähnlichen bekannt. Auf der Bühne begleitete sie ihn ab dann gesanglich. 1985 gingen beide zusammen nach Newcastle upon Tyne, England, wo der erste Sohn der beiden geboren wurde. Auch hier spielte Job zunächst in Bars und Clubs, konnte sich aber nicht damit anfreunden, dass man ihm dort den Musikstil oktruieren wollte. Er entschied sich daher dafür, den Lebensunterhalt als Straßenmusiker in Nordengland und Schottland zu verdienen. Zehn Prozent seines Einkommens spendete er regelmäßig an Oxfam. Der Bürgermeister von Aberdeen überreichte ihm gar einen Preis für den „Besten Straßenmusiker“ der Stadt. Bei einem Musikwettbewerb 1995 im schottischen Glasgow erfolgte seine erste Aufnahme: Free Love als Beitrag für den Sampler The Devil. In Eigenproduktion entstanden ein offizielles und fünf Cover-Alben mit den Titeln On the Job (I–III) und Job on the street (I/II). Im Jahr 2000, mittlerweile Vater dreier Kinder, ging Bunjob mit Familie wieder nach Thailand. Im Dezember 2004 verlor er seine Schwester und seinen Bruder auf Ko Phi Phi im Tsunami, was in einigen Songs von Job 2 Do thematisiert wird. Job 2 Do, gesprochen job to do, wurde nach Jobs Rückkehr in sein Heimatland gegründet. Die Idee für den Bandnamen ergab sich, als ihm seine Frau eine Liste mit noch ausstehenenden Erledigungen überreichte.Job2Do - Official, BandPage-Profil. Die Liedtexte behandeln ernste und kritische Themen. Zum Repertoire gehören Eigenkompositionen wie auch Coverversionen bekannter Musiktitel. Für das 2000 beim Label GMM Grammy veröffentlichte Album Job 2 Do wurde Job Bunjob 2001 als "bester neuer Künstler" mit dem GMM Grammy Award ausgezeichnet, zudem als thailädnischer Newcomer 2000 mit dem Season Award des Season Magazins, dem höchsten thailändischen Popmusikpreis. Das Album war nicht so erfolgreich wie erwartet. GMM Grammy kündigte den Vertrag mit Bunjob, da dieser das Album gerne verschwieg und nicht öffentlich diskutieren wollte. Dieser trat lieber auf Reggae-Live-Festivals und in Clubs auf und weigerte sich, weitere Verträge bei bekannten Labels zu unterschreiben. Auch ohne bedeutendes Label im Hintergrund veröffentlichte Bunjob mehrere Live-Alben bei unabhängen, lokalen Labels in Südthailand. Die meisten Veröffentlichungen werden mittlerweile unter dem Label Here Music vertrieben. 2004 schrieb er einen Titel für eine UNESCO-Dokumentation über die Moken in der Andamanensee. 2006 trat Bunjob als Hauptakteur auf der Hauptbühne beim ersten Pai Reggae Festival in Mae Hong Son auf, zudem um die 70.000 Zuschauer anreisten. 2006/2007 produzierte er für Pen-Ek Ratanaruangs Streifen Ploy die Titel Luem Mi Long Sauy Lak Sai und Dae Kon Chang Fun, die sich deutlich von den anderen Titeln des Films unterschieden und ihm zur Bekanntheit in der thailändischen Popmusikszene und als „Vater des thailändischen Rasta und Reggae“ verhalfen. Doo Ter Tam (Doo Doo Doo) (O: )ดูดู๊ดู ดูเธอทำ, Scott100 Commercials. erlangte durch die Verwendung in der Fernsehwerbung für ein Heilwasserprodukt nationale Bekanntheit und war 2008 der Sommerhit des Landes.Anthony Y.H. Fung: Asian Popular Culture: The Global (Dis)continuity., Routledge, 2013, S. 149 ff. Der Titel wurde mehrfach gecovert oder remixed. So zum Beispiel brachte 2008 die thailändische Girlgroup Girly Berry (เกิร์ลลี่ เบอร์รี่) auf ihrem Album Stop me Babe! eine Hip-Hop-Dance-VersionMV Girly Berry - ดูเธอทำ, und Alvin und die Chipmunks eine Coverversion.ดูเธอทำ-ชิปมั่ง Unforgettable (O: ลืมไม่ลง) war 2007 der Titelsong des Horrorstreifens Sick Nurses (Suay Laak Sai), produziert von Prachya Pinkaew.ลืมไม่ลง - จ๊อบ บรรจบ (MVสวยลากไส้แบบเต็มเพลง), mThai.com. Die Band engagiert sich auch in mehreren Hilfsprojekten. Die ehemalige Website www.job2dothailand.com ist nicht mehr online.Job2Do - Thai Reggae, Thai Guide To Thailand, 31. Januar 2010. Die Band ist unter dem thailändischen sowie mit dem englischen Namen bei Facebookจ๊อบ บรรจบ, thailändische Facebook-Seite.Job 2 Do (Official), englischsprachige Facebook-Seite. vertreten und unterhält eine Bandseite bei Myspacemyspace-Seite sowie in der Soundcloudsoundcloud-Seite. Das von Here Music 2011 bei Youtube hochgeladene Doo Doo Doo-Video wurde von über 1,3 Millionen Hörern angeklickt (Stand: Juni 2014).ดูเธอทำ : จ๊อบ บรรจบ (Doo-Doo-Doo: Job 2 Do) Diskografie (Auswahl) * 2000: Job 2 Do (Album, GMM Grammy) * 2004: PP Princess Paradise (Album) * 2005: Tsunami Live Aid Concert Phuket (Album) * 2006: No War (Album) * 2007: YAN unplugged (Album) * 2007: Nook Gub Nikun (Album) * 2007: Billabong Koh Libong (Doppel-Album zur Back to the Nature Tour 2007; zusammen mit Tai Sawan) * 2008: Sapawa Log Lon (Album) * 2010: No Corruption (Album) * 2010: By Lord (Album) * 2011: One World (Album) * 2011: Global Warming (Album) Die meisten Alben der Band sind Live-Alben. Zudem wurden auch Video-CDs von Konzerten veröffentlicht.Job 2 Do, eTHAICD.com. Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reggaeband Kategorie:Thailändische Band